


[Podfic] Knot Another Teen Wolf RomCom

by luulapants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romantic Comedy, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/pseuds/luulapants
Summary: Little clues were coming together here, adding up in a truly alarming and surreal way that Stiles wasn’t fully mentally prepared for. “So… so this is a dick-specific sort of issue?” he ventured.Jesus, and Stiles knew that look. Who the hell hadn’t felt that way at some point? Betrayed and confused and a little scared of one’s own body. Stiles had felt that way about his dick lots of times. Usually in class, right before the teacher called him to the board. He’d felt that way about his dick after the first time Derek pushed him into a wall and stood up close in his business. As soon as Derek had left, Stiles had stood staring down at his dick in dismay, thinking, 'This? We’re into this now?'“I mean, you… you already know what’s happening,” he surmised. “You just want me to do some research and see if I come up with the same thing so you know it’s not just you, yeah?”Finally, Derek looked at him, and it was with a half-cringing vulnerable expression Stiles had never seen nor even imagined he would see before in his life. “I guess?”_______________Podfic of the fanfic of the same name
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	[Podfic] Knot Another Teen Wolf RomCom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knot Another Teen Wolf RomCom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700222) by [luulapants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/pseuds/luulapants). 



> I decided to get my feet wet (and remind myself how all of this recording crap works) on a shorter podfic before contemplating tackling the monstrosity that is my other TW fic. I made this in a couple of days and it's been actual eons since I did recordings like this, so apologies if it's not quite polished.

Written & recorded by luulapants

Or [download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yvmsfdc66k7b4as/knot_another.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
